If a Tree Falls in the Forest does it make a sound?
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Full title: If a Tree Falls in the Forest and No One is Around, does it Make a Sound? While Pit was distracted with the other tentacles, the ones on Pittoo completely removed his chiton. The strange leaf tongues were licking up his neck and face while the smaller tendrils slowly slithered into the tight fabric of his under clothes, slowly ripping them apart.


**A/N: I've been asked on tumblr many times for tentacle porn and Pit being on top. So I decided to add those together. Here ya guys go. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was nothing but silence. No chirp of birds singing in the tree branches. No wind sashaying in between foliage. No sound of trees breathing from their roots up through their bark, to the top of the leaves. No crackling of animal's stepping on sticks and other greenery. There was nothing. Only silence.

"I don't like this, Pittoo." Pit said as he and his darker comrade walked through the eerily silent forest. His blue eyes glanced up, scanning between the tree tops, searching for something out of place. "This place is really creepy."

Dark Pit sneered. "Don't tell me that you, Pit, servant to the Goddess of Light, captain of Palutena's army, is afraid of some old forest."

Pit shot him a look, clear denial illuminating through his eyes. "I'm n-not afraid!"

Dark Pit chuckled. "Coulda fooled me. You're practically shaking in your boots."

"I am not!" Pit denied. He gestured to the forest around them. "But look! There's nothing! Nothing but trees!"

"That's why they call it a forest, idiot."

Pit narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "That's not what I meant!" He gestured to the forest again. "Do you hear anything? There's nothing! No sound! There isn't even any wind! No birds chirping!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and folded his arms, shaking his head. "You're just paranoid, Pit. There's nothing in this forest and that's what we're here to prove."

Pit groaned and hugged himself. "I don't know why you brought me along."

"You drag me with you every time you have a mission for the goddess-"

"-yeah but you're not even allied with Viridi. 'I'm a servant to no other but myself.'" Pit mocked him. "So, why're you helping her with this?"

Dark Pit groaned. He turned his head away. "I owe her."

Pit tilted his head to the side. "You owe her? For what?"

"For none of your business. That's what."

Pit let out a heavy sigh. His eyes returned to their surroundings. "So, she asked you to come to this creepy forest to find what's happening to her Forces of Nature?"

"Yup"

"And again, you brought me here why?"

Dark Pit growled. "I just told you. You drag me to your stupid missions. I'm repaying the favor."

"Oh" Pit glanced around the forest, seeing it getting darker as they walked deeper. He inched closer towards the dark angel. "So, uh, what're we looking for?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "No idea. Something that doesn't belong. Something out of place."

Pit scoffed. "What doesn't belong? _We're_ what don't belong."

The dark angel rolled his eyes. "I've never heard you complain this much." He smirked at his lighter counterpart. "You really don't like it here."

Pit pouted and folded his arms. "No, I don't. This place doesn't feel right to me." Pit looked around the dark silent trees and shivered. "I can't believe you don't notice it. You always notice stuff like this."

"You're just being paranoid."

Pit shook his head. "I don't think I am."

The lighter angel hugged himself tighter.

The eerie feeling the forest gave him began to shift. Where he felt they were alone was replaced with someone or something watching them. His eyes shifted around the forest, searching the shadows for anything that proved this feeling was right. He heard movement to his left but when he glanced over he found nothing. He bit his lip and inched closer towards Dark Pit, feeling a little safer being near him.

He glanced through his lashes and bore into that identical yet different face. He still didn't seem to notice the sudden change of atmosphere. What was going on? Usually Pit was the one oblivious to things like this and Pittoo was the one on guard, but it was a complete turnaround. He didn't understand and to be honest it made him even more terrified. How could something so noticeable go unnoticed by someone as careful and collected as Pittoo? Maybe the dark angel was right. Maybe he was just paranoid?

"Are you going to wrap your arms around me next?"

"Huh?"

Dark Pit glanced over to him and held up his hand which Pit had subconsciously gripped with both of his. "This. You're squeezing the life out of my hand. Your knuckles are turning white."

"Oh, sorry." Pit reluctantly released Pittoo's hand. "I just feel like we're being watched."

The dark angel groaned and rolled his eyes. "We're _not._ "

A swooshing sound came from beside them. Pit squeaked and jumped onto Pittoo, clinging to his arm. "What was that?!"

Dark Pit growled and shoved Pit off. "It wasn't anything! You're so paranoid you think you're hearing shit but you're not! It's all in you imagin-" Something knocked Dark Pit down.

Both angels fell to the ground but something wrapped around Dark Pit's ankle and pulled him away.

"Pit!" Dark Pit called out.

"Pittoo!" Pit was quick to recover, jumping to his feet and sprinted after Dark Pit.

The brunet couldn't exactly see what had Dark Pit, but he wasn't about to let it take him. He pulled out his bow and started firing light arrows around Dark Pit's legs. He missed a few times; whatever had his darker half was crafty. It swayed between each fire, dodging each arrow successfully. However, Pit managed to hit it, slicing off whatever clung to Dark Pit's ankle. A loud shrill echoed from somewhere within the forest.

Dark Pit quickly scrambled up to his feet, kicking whatever still clung to him. Upon examination, it looked to be a greenish pink tendril with slime oozing from it. He kicked it away with a face of disgust.

"Pittoo! Are you okay?" Pit called out as he ran over to him.

Dark Pit nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what the fu-" Another tendril wrapped around Pittoo's ankle and pulled him back into the forest. "Pit!"

"Pittoo!" Pit continued after him.

Whatever had him again was quicker this time. Pittoo was almost completely engulfed in shadows.

"What I wouldn't give for some Power od Flight right about now!" Pit said to himself. He pushed his legs and ran faster.

Pittoo struggled and tried to free himself using his staff. He glanced over his side, hissing as his chiton ripped against the forest terrain, and fired his staff at the tendril wrapped around his ankle. He hit it, earning another shrill like before. However, more tendrils sprawled out from the darkness and grabbed him. It shook his weapon out of his hand and pulled him into a giant hole covered with foliage.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiit~" He cried out before he completely disappeared into it.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried after him. He pushed his muscles even more, gaining more speed. He didn't care that he was losing stamina, or his breath was rapid. He had to get to Dark Pit. He scooped up Pittoo's fallen weapon and charged into the forest. He heard the dark angel call for him again. The brunet's heart thrashed against his chest as if it was a bloodhound tracking his master.

"I'm coming Pittoo!" Pit desperately cried out.

He sprinted into the darkness, firing his arrows to guide him through. He came across a giant hole and skidded to a stop. However, he didn't stop fast enough and fell in. The hole twisted around which made the angel feel like he was Alice in Wonderland. Finally, the hole ended and spat him out like a bad meal. His head throbbed, and he felt his brain smack against his skull, but he shook off the dizziness the moment he heard Dark Pit.

"Pittoo!" Pit called out and glanced up, gaping at what he saw.

There was a giant flower eyeball plant, if Pit could really describe it. Around the giant yellow-orange eye were almost pink rose petals with tiny red thorns that looked more like teeth if anything. Green slimy tongue looking leaves drooled from out of the petals. Surrounding and emerging from the weird eye flower monster were many, many, many oozing tendrils that engulfed the area like vines of a forgotten ruin. It even had pink buds and blossoms that would've been beautiful had they not been part of the monster.

Pit realized the eye was fixated on something in it's grasp. When Pit looked he saw Dark Pit.

"Pittoo!"

"Get it off me!" Pittoo shouted. The tendrils snaked around his ankles and wrists. One was wrapped like a feathered boa around his neck, slithering up and down his face like a tongue licking a lollipop. A few others were tearing off his chiton like it was nothing more than mere tissue paper.

"What's it doing?"

"Fucking stripping me! Get it off!"

Pit wasted no time firing at the beast. He shot its eye, earning a loud shrill that trembled the area around them. It dropped Dark Pit momentarily, but it quickly regained itself and captured him again, this time using the boy as a shield.

"Uaah!" Dark Pit fought against it. More tendrils appeared and began snaking up his body, coating him in ooze. "Get it off!" He repeated.

Pit continued firing at the tentacles around his darker half but just as he shot one three grew in its place like a hydra. The tentacles charged after Pit. The angel dodged their attacks, rapidly firing them with Pittoo's staff. Unfortunately, they managed to snag it out of his grasp. They grabbed his legs, but he broke his bow apart and sliced them off with his daggers.

"Hang on, Pittoo! I'm coming!"

While Pit was distracted with the other tentacles, the ones on Pittoo completely removed his chiton. The strange leaf tongues were licking up his neck and face while the smaller tendrils slowly slithered into the tight fabric of his under clothes, slowly ripping them apart.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying! They. Won't stop. Coming!" Pit retorted back, dodging another attack.

The wet tendrils completely coated over his body. They ripped apart his undershirt, exposing his chest. They wrapped around his waist, sliding up his abdomen muscles up to his chest and dripped over his nipples causing him to moan. The tentacles on his legs, slithered up his thigh, heading for his crotch. Another tendril slipped forward from his backside, going between his ass cheeks, and up over his crotch, dipping into his shorts and wrapping around his dick. Dark Pit cried out and flailed against his binds.

"S-Stop it!"

Naturally the monster didn't listen. More tentacles dipped into his shorts, one going to fondle under his balls while the others ripped off his shorts and began stroking his hardening cock. The dark angel moaned loudly. The cold wet feeling pumping him felt so good. His body was heating up which made the cold gel feel twice as good. Beads of sweat were dripping down his body. The tendrils spread his legs apart and teased around his entrance before it slipped inside. Dark Pit let out a mixture of a pained and pleasured cried. The tendril was thick, but it was well lubricated which controverted the pain.

"Hah, fuck!" He cried out.

The tendril slid in and out of his ass, sliding deeper into his hot insides. The others pumped his shaft and wrapped around the head of his dick, while two others rubbed and played with his nipples, coating him in cold slime which caused them to harden. He was hot all over.

The monster behind him purred like a cat, in approval. It continued to touch and coat him all over. It enjoyed thrusting into the dark angel while stroking him. However, it didn't like how it couldn't completely concentrate on his arousal. The other angel continued to fight and distract it. It wasn't attracted to Pit's aura like it hungered for Dark Pit, but the creature had an idea. It knew how to use the other angel and concentrate on the arousal of the darker one. With one of it's flowered tentacles, it slithered around the bounded boy then sprayed him with its aroma.

Dark Pit coughed as the spray enveloped him.

Pit froze in his tracks. He wasn't sure what happened or why everything around him seemed to still suddenly. What he did know was something smelled amazing. It was alluring. It was making him feel weird. His head felt fuzzy and dizzy. The smell was growing more pleasant. It was doing strange things to the angel. His insides were heating up. Where was that smell coming from?

He turned around, following the scent. The tendrils slowly recoiled like the snakes. His eyes lifted to Dark Pit still in the clutches of the monster. Pit froze seeing him naked with tentacles all over him. They were inside him and wrapped around his dick. Pit didn't understand why but it made his own length harden at the sight of it. He moaned a little, taking a deep breath. He gasped and realized the smell was coming off Pittoo. His body temperature increased and the fog in his mind grew hazier. He couldn't help but stare at Pittoo. He watched those tentacles fondle his toned form, rubbing slime over his erected dick while thrusting into him. Pit wanted so badly to be those tentacles. He wanted to touch every inch of Pittoo. He wanted to be inside Pittoo. He wanted to know what it feels like to be inside the boy he admired so.

His body was becoming too hot. He started stripping his off his clothes, casting his chiton aside. He took off his under shirt.

"Ngh, Pittoo. I-I'm so hot all over." Pit whimpered.

Pittoo opened his eyes and glanced down to see Pit, in only his shorts, staring up at him with a lewd red face. If he was honest with himself and wasn't for the fact that he was already hard, Pit looked good. His chubby face flustered, his blue eyes lidded and filled with lust. It was truly erotic. And it made him hard. He'd imagined that face so many times while touching himself.

"Ah fuck!" Pittoo muttered. He came at that sight.

The monster purred again, louder than before. It lowered Pittoo to the ground but kept a grip on his wrists. Dark Pit didn't understand what it was doing until he stared at Pit.

Pit was clutching his head like he was fighting a major headache. "Ngh, Pittoo."

The dark angel understood what was happening. "Pit don't! It's a trap! It…it wants you to…"

Pit opened his eyes and looked between confusion, regret and desire. He pulled out his throbbing dick and stared at Pittoo with hunger. "I want you, Pittoo. I want you so bad!"

The lighter angel all but ran for him, collapsing on top of him. He straddled Pittoo's hips and bore into his red eyes with such longing and desire. "I want you, Pittoo. Is that okay?"

Dark Pit shook his head. He was conflicted. "Pit…don't."

Pit closed his eyes and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Pittoo! I can't stand it any longer!" He positioned himself and entered the dark angel.

Both angels moaned out at the same time. Pit's a little more desperate than the darker angel's. Pittoo felt so good. He was so hot and wrapped perfectly snug around his throbbing dick. He wasted no time moving inside him. Pit cried out louder than Pittoo. He closed his eyes as he thrusted deeper.

Dark Pit moaned with each penetration. It didn't hurt as badly as when the tendril entered him, of course, the stupid monster prepped him. But the tendril didn't even compare to Pit being inside him. Pit felt amazing. He never imagined his innocent lighter half actually fucking him. He'd always imagined being on top while fucking Pit senselessly on his bed. He wouldn't deny that Pit felt great inside him. Each thrust brought louder moans and filled him with hot pleasure. The lewd look on Pit's face was enough to make him come again.

"Oh~ Pittoo~" Pit cried out.

His movements were growing rapidly the deeper he rode inside him. His lips fell to Dark Pit's stomach where he planted small kisses around his belly button then on each ab muscle, in the middle of his pecks then over one of his nipples. He licked around the nub then bit down gently before he started to suck at it.

Dark Pit moaned loudly. "Fuuck"

Pit completely coated Pittoo's nipple in his saliva then licked up to his collarbone, up and down his neck, sucking on the skin, leaving hickeys. His tongue trailed to his ear shell where he licked around it before he went back down to suck and nibble on his skin.

"Oh fuck! Pit!" Dark Pit gasped. He arched his back and curled his toes. He felt so fucking good.

Pit's lips found their way to his and again he moaned loudly. He'd longed for these lips on his. They were sweet and soft. He enjoyed the way they hungered for him. He kissed back eagerly which turned to be a battle for dominance between the two. Their tongues slipping between each other's mouths in a hot tango.

The angel on top buried himself deeper into the bottom angel until he hit a certain spot which caused Dark Pit to break away from their kiss and cry out lustfully. His moan was so loud it echoed.

"Oh fuck! Pit!" Dark Pit moaned and panted. He kissed hungrily against the lips on his. "Oh, fuck me right there!"

"Pittoo, hah, you feel so good." Pit moaned against his lips. "Oh!"

Pit's pace hastened. He was literally riding Dark Pit, his dick pulling all the way out then slamming all the way back in, hitting that delicious sweet spot, making Pittoo cry louder than before. The brunet's body was heating up worse than ever. He felt like water was boiling from within. He looked at Pittoo's moaning and blushing face underneath him.

"Oh, Pittoo, I'm gonna come!"

"Fuck! Me too!"

Together they came. Their moans loud, bouncing off the area around them. Pit collapsed onto Pittoo, both boys drenched in sweat while they panted for air. Pit kissed Pittoo's cheeks and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The area around them was silent said for their gasping breaths. A low growl like purr rumbled from above them, louder than their moans. Dark Pit opened his eyes and looked up at the monster staring earnestly at them.

"Pittoo, I…I wanna do it again. I want to do you again and again." Pit moaned.

"I want you too Pit but hold me first."

"I want you to hold me too." Pit whined.

"I can't."

The monster released Pittoo's wrists, allowing him to hold Pit. He wrapped his arms around his waist. Pit snuggled up against him while kissing his face then suckling on his neck. His hips began to move a little and slowly started fucking Pittoo again.

Dark Pit's hold tightened. He suddenly rolled them to the side and grasped his fallen staff and began firing at the monster. It cried out and screeched at them. Its tendrils came hurdling over to them to remove the weapon, but Dark Pit was faster. He aimed his staff at the exposed eye and fired multiple beams at it. The beast shrieked and folded the petals around it's eye to protect it. However, it made a mistake and exposed its stem. Dark Pit fired at it, each beam burning through the stem until it completely came off. The monster screeched loudly one last time before it collapsed onto the forest floor, dead.

"Uh fuck" Dark Pit cried and collapsed onto the ground. He closed his eyes. His whole body was drained and tired.

"Ugh, my head." Pit groaned. He pulled out of Pittoo and clung to his skull. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his spinning head. "I feel woozy and weird."

"It's the pheromone fading." Dark Pit said.

Pit opened his eyes and stared at the dark angel on the ground, confused. "Pheromone?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yeah the shit it sprayed me with. That thing is attracted to arousal. It was feeding off my arousal before it decided to get you involved. It sprayed me to turn you on and make you desire me."

Pit blushed. "It…it didn't need to do that. I…I already desired you."

Dark Pit's eyes opened. He sat up and stared at Pit. His own face blushing. "You…you desire me?"

Pit nodded and bit his lip. "I have a crush on you, Pittoo."

Both their faces reddened at the confession. Dark Pit suddenly laughed to himself as he felt back on the ground. His hand went to his face as he shook his head. "If I'd known that I wouldn't have let Viridi blackmail me into coming to this fucking place."

Pit gasped. "Viridi blackmailed you?"

"Are you really that surprised?" Dark Pit sighed. "Yeah, she found out about _my_ crush on you and threatened to tell if I didn't do this stupid mission for her." He sat up and smirked at Pit. "Guess I don't have to find what happened to her Forces of Nature now since you know I like you."

"I don't know, Pittoo. We should still help her out."

"Fuck that. We can do that another time. Maybe when we actually have clothes on and aren't affected by some weird tentacle monster."

Pit smiled. He climbed on top of Pittoo and cupped his face. "Well, I think I'm still affected by it. We should do it again. I mean…we're already like this~"

Dark Pit smirked. He sat up and claimed Pit's lips. "Okay but this time I'm on top."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it since I last wrote pitcest. Sorry about that. I've been working on a multi-chapter fanfic for another fandom and I really don't like working on different fics at the same time so I've been focusing on that one. Don't worry, I plan to do roughly a 5 chapter pitcest fic after I'm finished with it. So please bear with me c:**


End file.
